


A Biker and A Bartender. Weird Pair, but I Want to Try It With you

by Mr_Toasty_Toast



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Toasty_Toast/pseuds/Mr_Toasty_Toast
Summary: Mario had been delivering more and more packages for Dana, meaning he had been visiting VA-11 HALL-A more often. And since the packages for them were always the last one for the day, he could get a drink or two afterwards. Sometimes served by Jill, and other times served by… well…Gillian.
Relationships: Gillian/Mario (VA-11 Hall-A)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Biker and A Bartender. Weird Pair, but I Want to Try It With you

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching some VA-11 HALL-A let's play again and I just _love_ the game and the characters. Wanted to write about these two so here you go!
> 
> Happy reading~!

Mario parked his bike in front of the bar. Looking up at the neon sign, he smiled. The amount of turned-on letters were even less than when he came before.

“Valhalla…”

He looked down at the box he was carrying. “Let’s see… for Dana za-”

“-Hey! You again.”

Mario glanced toward the voice and was met with a vending machine. A talking vending machine. 

“Ah, um, Didi right?”

“You remembered!” said the machine, his tone robotic yet also joyful. 

“How can I not? You always greet me,” Mario rubbed his nape, “and always tried to rope me in to talk about R&B. Even zapped me that one time…” 

“You like the 1980’s.” 

“That’s not a good reason to freaking tase me! You’re the weird one for liking the 1970’s R&B anyway.”

“Yeah? Well, guess what? It’s still a good enough reason for me.” As Didi said that, noises came from within the machine's body. "Come here."

Mario went stiff. He recognized that noise. Shaking his head, he backed up slowly. “Oh, no you won’t. I’m not letting you tase me again.” 

“Running away is a chicken’s tactic!”

“Well, it just so happens I _like_ chicken. Goodbye!” 

Mario hurried inside Va-11 Hall-A. Didi was still shouting from the outside, his voice reaching the inside of the bar. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have legs!”

Few more shouts came from the machine before he finally stopped, probably wanting to avoid having a sore throat. Wait, vending machines don’t have throats. Nevermind.

Catching a breather, Mario set down the package on an empty table and wiped his forehead with his arm.

“Didi?”

Mario looked to whoever asked him. It was the bartender at the counter, Gillian. Though Mario won’t tell the guy, seeing his face already made his day a whole lot better. 

“Yeah.” 

Gillian sighed. “That vending machine can be a real hassle.”

“You can say that again.” Mario walked towards him, carrying the package in his arms. Glancing around, he noticed something. Only Gillian was here. “Where’s Jill?”

“Taking her break. Probably smoking at the back right now.”

“Oh.”

Gillian looked down at what Mario was holding. "For boss again? Dana, I mean.”

Mario nodded. “Mhm. Dana Zane.”

“I’ll take it for her.”

“Sure, sign here please.”

Before signing, Gillian searched around one of his pockets. Then his other pocket. Then the other one. His brows furrowed as he dug his hand into the first pocket again. "Oh my god, where is that damn thing?” 

Mario waited as Gillian searched for his pen pocket by pocket. And not gonna lie, he thought Gillian looked cute fumbling around like that. It wasn't so often he got to see him like this. Now, if only he could stop watching and made a move, then he wouldn’t have to only admire him from a distance.

He just needed to say he was interested. Just say it, simple as that. If he rejected, then that was that. And if by some miracle he said yes, then... then...

After the tenth or so tries to search for his pen, Gillian groaned. He gave up. “Do you have a pen? I think I misplaced mine somewhere.”

“...” No response. Mario was still deep in his thoughts.

“Um… Hello? Mario?”

Mario blinked, taking a moment to respond. He finally snapped away from his thoughts. “O-oh. Uh, um…” He took out his pen from his breast pocket - almost dropping it in the process - and handed it over. “H-Here you go.”

Before taking the pen, Gillian asked, a tinge of worry in his tone, “Doing okay there? You’re awfully fidgety. Your face's red too.”

“S-sorry about that. Was just… thinking about you- STUFF! I-I mean stuff.”

“Me?”

“N-no!” He tried to sound sharp, tough, but instead sounded like a nervous mess. Curse this damn mouth for blabbering out his thoughts. “I said _stuff…_ motorcycle stuff, yeah.”

Gillian raised an eyebrow. Was Mario…? 

He shook his head. Gillian had to admit, Mario wasn’t that bad looking of a guy, even fit his taste if he was being honest. A pleasant guy to be with too. Though the guy didn’t seem like he wanted to continue this talk, so Gillian didn’t prod further. “If you say so.”

Mario let out a breath of relief. For the short time he had known Gillian, he knew the guy was a sharp person, no way he didn’t notice the you part. So he appreciated him dropping the subject. 

But now he knew. At the very least, he now had an inkling of Mario’s interest towards him.

Fuck.

“...”

“...”

“So… your pen?”

“O-oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Mario handed the pen over. Gillian took it, and their hands touched each other, if only for a brief moment. The small contact sent sparks all over his body. Only a touch and you’re already like this. Wow, Mario. He _is_ handsome, but still.

On the other hand, Gillian was totally fine. He signed where Mario had pointed at earlier and gave the pen back.

“Here. And thanks.” 

“N-no problem.” He took it gingerly, making sure their hands did not graze each other like last time.

And of course, Gillian noticed. He sighed. “Need a drink?”

“Huh?”

“You’re being fidgety. Nothing like a suplex couldn’t fix.”

Mario mulled it over for a moment. “Alright, a drink or two won’t hurt. This is the last package anyway.”

“Good.”

“But not a Suplex, sorry. Too strong for me.”

“I see. Then what’ll you be having?”

Mario sat down at the stool, Gillian standing at the other side of the counter. He scratched the back of his head nervously. “...A Moonblast.”

“Sweet and girly then.”

“Y-yeah.”

Gillian snorted. “I know you’re a biker, but nothing’s wrong with a biker who likes these kinds of drinks. I’d say it’s pretty cute.”

Mario’s face reddened. No reply. He looked down, fiddling with his finger.

Chuckling, Gillian went to work and made his drink. Moonblast. Sweet, girly, and happy. Not something he was into, but he could see the appeal. 

“Big?”

Mario nodded.

“Big it is.”

Double the ingredients, ice, blended, and… done. 

“A big Moonblast for our biker,” said Gillian as he served the drink.

Mario took it with a smile, taking a sip afterward. He let out a satisfied breath. “That’s the stuff.”

“You really dropped your tough guy act, huh?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s tiring and I just don’t feel good doing it.”

“It’s nice. I like this side of you better.”

“Same here. Feels much freer,” said Mario, trying to sound calm as if the compliment from Gillian wasn’t causing him to explode inside. He took another sip of his drink to calm his nerves. 

The sound of a door opening filled the room. It was Jill entering the bar from the back. “Back from break- Oh, it’s Mario.”

Mario waved his hand. “Hey, Jill.”

“Hey,” Jill greeted back. She walked around the corner and stopped abruptly. “B-boss? Are you watchin-?”

“ _Shush!_ ” Dana put her index finger against Jill’s mouth, her voice only a whisper, “ _go back to work_.”

“...Okay.”

Their interaction went unnoticed by the two men, proofed by the fact they were chatting away without paying them any attention. 

Two customers walked in, A blue-haired one paired with a red one with drills. They walked over to Jill and sat down. The previously quiet atmosphere of the bar now grew liveier, being filled with their chatter.

“Want another drink?” asked Gillian.

Mario nodded. “Sure. A Piano Woman, please.” 

As Gillian made the drink, Mario watched from the other side, leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin on his hand. It might not be his intention, but Gillian surely was putting on a show for him.

Maybe the liquor was getting to him, or maybe because he spent some time with Gillian, but Mario felt a bit lighter. He didn’t even realize his mouth was moving.

“God, you’re handsome.”

“What?”

Fuck x2

“A-AH! N-No! I-I meant you… you’re…ohmygod.”

Welp, time to die. You said it, Mario, and he definitely heard you. Oh heavens, take me now and kill me.

Gillian was silent. His hands stopped, the Piano Woman left unfinished. 

“...”

“...”

In awkward silence, Gillian finished the drink. He put it in front of Mario, neither of them saying a word. 

“So, you’re interested in me.”

“...yes.”

“...” Gillian stroked his chin. “Hm… I admit, you’re a good guy, and the time we spent together’s been nothing but pleasant, but are you sure?”

“...Sure of what?”

“Sure to try it out, I mean.”

Puzzled, confused, you name it, he was feeling them all. Mario tried to understand what he meant. Apparently, his brain just decided to be dumb at this moment, or maybe he didn’t want to admit to what was happening. There was no way Gillian meant what he thought he meant right?

“Try what out?” 

Gillian sighed. “Do you really need me to spell it out?”

“He means he’s open to dating!” exclaimed Jill. “I don’t know how you did it, but you got fuckboy to open up. Good job!”

“Jill, were you eavesdropping?”

“Not my fault, Stella. The most mysterious person I know is getting some action. Least I could do is help them out.”

Gillian rolled his eyes. It wasn't his style to be open about this, but he let it slide.

Meanwhile, Mario’s brain was melting as realization finally hit him. His mouth made an ‘oh’ and his cheeks flushed. No answer from him yet, but Gillian already had a good idea of what it would be.

“That’s a yes, I presume?”

“...” Mario took the Piano Woman in front of him and chugged it down, drinking almost half of it instantly. He slammed it back down onto the counter, not so hard it’d shatter of course. “Ugh!”

Patiently, Gillian waited for him to catch a breath and to continue speaking.

“Yes. Please.”

Gillian chuckled. “How about one tonight? It’s almost closing time, and I’m free.”

“R-really?”

“Really. Take me on a ride on that bike of yours, yeah?”

Beaming with joy, Mario answered with a wide smile.

“I’d love to!”


End file.
